A so-called cloth is a material that may be made into a garment or upper as a semi-product. The so-called continuous processing is herein a processing procedure, comprising at least an ironing step, a thermo-compression step, a printing and dyeing step, and a cutting step. In an existing technology, before being processed in one of the above processing procedures, the cloth generally needs to be located different holding pattern dies and is re-positioned. However, once the cloth is re-positioned, one more offset error value is given; namely, the cloth has different portions that originally apply different forces of tension, so once the cloth is processed in one processing procedure, such as ironing or thermo-compression, the cloth has an irregular outer profile. Thus, when the cloth is re-located on a different holding pattern die one more time for a next processing procedure, such as printing and dyeing or cutting, the cloth must be re-positioned, thereby a higher offset error value being given. It is apparent from the above description that to use same holding pattern die for the cloth in different processing procedures is an important condition to increase the processing precision and the production efficiency and is the most important task of achievement of the thorough automatic processing.
Consequently, because of the technical defects described above, to provide the rotary valve improver, the applicant, based on many years of research and experience in the relevant industry, has developed the present invention, which may effectively improve the defects described above.